


No Matter What

by Amyschmamy



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Unrequited Crush
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-28
Updated: 2020-07-28
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:35:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25569826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amyschmamy/pseuds/Amyschmamy
Summary: Gabriel goes to his Lair to Stargaze almost every night.This time, Nathalie joins him.
Relationships: Gabriel Agreste | Papillon | Hawk Moth/Nathalie Sancoeur
Kudos: 26





	No Matter What

Hawkmoth stood in his room. The Butterfly room. Light poured onto him from the window. He could see all of Paris, but nobody could see him. Him and Emily used this room to stargaze. Sometimes at night, he would just sit there. Stare at the stars, reminding him of his loss. Natalie would sometimes check on him. He always said for her to stop that. And she did. But, he soon regretted it.

He didn’t want to be alone.

And there he sat. Alone. His eyes gazing at the thousands of lights that shined in the pitch black sky. The moon hung overhead, glowing even brighter than the thousands of stars put together. He liked the stars better. They always sparkled and shined. Even though there was no chance that they’d be better than the moon. They always tried. They always tried...

“Mr Agreste.” 

Gabriel turned around to see Natalie. Her hands behind her back. “I’m sorry to disturb you.”

Gabriel sighed. “No.” He said. “It’s okay.” Gabriel looked up at the sky again. “Their beautiful, aren’t they?” 

Nathalie looked at Gabriel. “Yes, they are.” She walked towards Gabriel. “I needed to ask you something.” 

Gabriel turned to her. “What is it?” He asked.

“Are you okay?” She asked.

Gabriel sighed. “I...didn’t expect you to ask me that.”

“I know, sir.” She replied. “I just... I know how difficult it’s been for you.” She sighed. “If there’s anything I can do for you sir.” 

“Can you stay here for a bit.”

Nathalie paused. “Sure?” She sat down next to him. Gabriel looked at the stars. “Do you know anything about consolations, sir?” 

“You can call me Gabriel.” He said. “And no, I don’t...” 

She pointed up at one of stars. “That one is Cassiopeia.” She explained. “It looks like a W, can you see it Si- Gabriel?”

“Oh.” He replied. “I see it now.” He chuckled. He looked at Nathalie who smiled a bit. “Any others?” 

“That one’s Virgo!” Nathalie said, pointing at it.

“Oh, that’s my Zodiac sign apparently.” Gabriel said.

“Really?” Nathalie asked, slightly smiling. 

“Well, I never believed in Zodiac signs.” He said. “Emily did though.”

Nathalie’s smile faded. Gabriel smiled. “She was a Gemini, I think.” 

Nathalie smiled at him as he looked at her. He looked back at the stars and she sighed. “What sign are you, Nathalie?” 

“What?” She looked back at him.

“What sign are you?” 

She looked back up. “I’m a Taurus.” 

He looked back at her. “Oh..” He said. “Well, I should probably go to bed.” He rose, helping Nathalie up with him. He sighed. “Thanks for this.” He said.

Nathalie blushed. “You- you’re welcome...” she replied. Gabriel smiled. 

“I’ll see you tomorrow.” He said. “Okay?” 

“Okay..” 

Afterwards Nathalie left. Nathalie jumped into her car, she strapped her seatbelt and looked behind her at the house. She felt so giddy after that. He was honestly a great person. Too bad he still wasn’t over Emily. He tried hard day after day. It was horrible watching him overwork himself just to get her back.

Nathalie sighed. She couldn’t blame him though. Emily seemed like such an amazing person, even though they had never met. She was still unsure about the whole wish thing. What if it will backfire? She sighed and pushed the thought away. All she wanted to do was help Gabriel the best she could. So, he could be happy. 

She started the engine. The car rumbling. She knew Gabriel forbid it. But if she used the Peacock Miraculous more, it would help him. She sighed. And that’s what she was going to do. She was going to help him.

No matter what.


End file.
